Secret From The World
by DBZSaiyanGirl
Summary: Summary: Bruce Wayne has kept his son, Richard, secret from the world. His only freedom is Robin. But when Batman calls him home. Will he make him stop being Robin...permanently? RxR OC warning but she isn't very important so this is a good story for OC haters. ON HIATUS! I have other things i want to write about but i will not forget about this story! I LOVE IT DEARLY!
1. Chapter 1

AN: AU fic. RobStar. Second Story ever. No Flames. Read and Review. It's that easy. You can just put L for love and I'll know I'll need to continue k? JUST PUT A FREAKIN L! Also the OC in here isn't very important so OC haters this is a good story for you.

Robin was walking towards the living room of Titans tower. Humming happily to himself. When he entered, he saw a red haired kid and a black haired girl. The Titans were talking with them till Robin walked in the room. "HEYA ROB!" The boy sped over there and gave Robin a noogie. "K-Kid Flash?! What are you doing here?" Robin escaped Kid Flashes grasp. 'Oh crud they found me. What am I gonna say? ' HEY GUYS,long time no see! I ran away because Batman is a jerk and I'm tired of his sucky rules.' Yeah that's the perfect excuse.' Robin thought. The black hair girl smiled. She had a top hat and a black skirt with blue triangles at the bottom along with a blue belt, black tank top, black fingerless gloves and black boots. "Uh Robin we need to talk. Ya know, in privet?" Kid Flash said leading Robin out of the room. The girl followed saying to the Titans. "Don't worry Titans, it will only take a sec." When they left Robin knew his friends were angry. He hadn't seen them in a year and he left without saying goodbye. He felt bad but that doesn't mean they could just barge in here without a notice. Well he would've left town if he knew they were coming. BUT THEY COULD'VE AT LEAST CALLED RIGHT? Well he would have ignored them and left town anyways but still, they had no right.

Kid Flash glared. Robin gave a sheepish smile. "Hey guys, wasup?" The girl smacked him. "THANKS FOR TELLING US YOU WERE LEAVING. REMEMBER THE GOODBYE PARTY?" Robin held his cheek looking down at his feet. 'Here it comes.' He thought. "YOU COULD HAVE CALLED YA KNOW. YOU COULD HAVE LEFT A NOTE OR SOMETHIN OR A EMAIL. YOU COULD AT LEAST CALLED!" Kid Flash raged. "YEAH, NO NEED TO WORRY US TO DEATH THINKING YOU MIGHT BE DEAD OR SOMETHIN. MAYBE THE BULLET HIT YOUR BRAIN INSTEAD OF YOUR ARM!" The girl added. Robin cringed at the memory. "Sorry guys. And Midnight," Robin said addressing the girl. "Your hair got longer." Midnight glared. "Yeah let's change the subject. Nice try but I got it cut yesterday." Robin sighed once again. "I bet you didn't come here just to scream at me did you?" Kid Flash nodded. "Yeah, Batman wants you to go home right now." Robin visibly paled. "What? Why?" Midnight cut in. "Because he's your paranoid overly protective father. That's why." Robin backed away. "No, I'm not going back. You know what my life was like there! I couldn't even go outside unless it was a high security closed in back yard with cameras monitoring my every move!" Kid Flash and Midnight put on sad looks. "Sorry Rob, but orders are orders. And he paid us 100$ bucks." Kid Flash knocked out Robin. He said before being enclosed in darkness, "Wow, money for a friend."

Teen Titans!

"I wonder what there talking about." Cyborg asked. He was seated on the couch watching the football. Beastboy shrugged. "Heard some yelling but it was muffled. Too lazy to eavesdrop anyway." Raven whacked him in the head. "Shouldn't be eavesdropping in the first place." Beastboy murmured under his breath but Raven ignored it. Starfire looked worriedly at the door. They hadn't come out yet and she couldn't hear anything. Cyborg noticed her worried look. "Don't worry Star. They are probably just talkin about some upcoming apocalypse or something." That worried her even further. She had seen movie with zombies and vampires. It had been horrible but Robin was there while she was watching it so it hadn't been that scary. Until Robin left to do paperwork. She heard a muffled sound which sounded like someone beating another over the head. Midnight walked out. Everyone turned. "Um Robin will have to come with beeecaaaauuuuuseeee ummmm WE HAVE A MISSION! Yeah! And we'll be gone for a while but you can like go a few days or months without Robin can't cha? OK THANKS BYE! Come on KF! You can't be that weak. He can't weigh more than a pound of cookie dough." She whispered the last part. The Titans looked confused but she was gone. "Well now there's only one thing to do." Beastboy said. "IT'S TIME TO PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTY!" Beastboy and Cyborg screamed and unison. They ran out of the room grabbing the phone book and a phone along with it. Raven face palmed. "This is going to be exciting." She muttered and walked out of the room grabbing a book a that read 'How to kill him before he kills you.' Typical demons. Starfire looked out the window. She knew there was something wrong. And she would do anything to find out what it was.

AN: I am a cruddy write but I like this story and I am getting better. So yeah, as they say, READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Feelings

AN: THANK YOU PHEONIXXFLAME FOR HELPING ME UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER! Yup I didn't know how so I needed help so haha I'm dumb! YOUR ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE IS NO MATCH FOR MY NATURAL STUPIDITY! New Chappy! WOO! (Not that I'm saying Pheonixxflame is dumb.)

When Robin awoke he found himself in the back row of the bat helicopter. He acted still knocked out but opened one eye. He saw KF driving the plain. Bad idea. He saw Midnight sitting in the seat in front of him reading a comic book. '1...' He thought to himself. '2...3!' He tackled Midnight putting one arm around her neck and his leg and other arm were keeping her legs and one arm from trying to wiggle from his grasp. "WHAT THE- ROB STOP IT! I WILL TOTTALLY TELL ALFRED YOU'RE TREATING A GIRL LIKE THIS!" She screamed. "TALKING IS USELESS TRAITOR!" He screamed back. KF looked back shocked. "DUDE WHEN THE HECK DID YOU GET UP?"

"JUST NOW!"

"Oh, well that was fast-

He tackled Kid Flash. Midnight grabbed at Robin trying to stop him. "HEY I'M DRIVING!" Kid flash screamed trying to get Robin off him. "I DON'T HAVE A DEATH WISH!" Robin yelled. "WELL STOP ATTACKING ME OR WERE REALLY GONNA DIE!" "TURN THIS BACK AROUND AND WE'LL TALK!" Robin took the controls and started to turn the ship back around until Midnight and Kid Flash grabbed them in unison trying to turn the ship forward away from Titans Tower.

Teen Titans!

When Beastboy and Cyborg returned they were carrying streamers, balloon, and anything you would need for a party. "Friends?" Starfire asked looking out the window. "Is that the 'normal' way the heli of copter should be flying?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Cyborg and Beastboy rushed to the window puzzled. They saw the batcopter going up and down, back and forth. "Wow." Said Beastboy"They must be a really bad driver." "Yeah." Cyborg agreed. " Then they went back to setting up the party. Though it was useless really. Raven was gonna stop them no matter what they do. But they didn't care. Raven walked in reading the same book she was earlier. Starfire looked back at the plane that was still diving up and down. She turned with a sigh and sat on the couch beside Raven. She sighed again, louder this time. Then again. The again. She did this many times till Raven couldn't take it "Are you practicing your breathing, or is there something you want to tell me?" Starfire answered with a very sad and emotional tone. "OH FRIEND RAVEN I AM AFRAID SOME TERRIBLE HAS HAPPEND!"

"If it's anything unrelated to Beastboys idiocy and Cyborgs cooking plans, then fill me in." Raven said in her same bored yet awesome voice. "ROBIN HAS LEFT US AND I BEGIN TO FEAR HE WILL BE GONE FOREVER! It is these feelings I get and I have not been wrong yet." Starfire cried slumping against farther down the couch. "Ignore them. Everything will be fine." Raven answered. Starfire had trouble believing this. Her feelings had ALWAYS been right! Why would they be wrong now?

Teen Titans!

"BAM!" Midnight screamed bonking Robin over the head with a club. He crumpled to the ground. "WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?" Wally yelled. "NO NEED TO YELL!" Yelled Midnight. "I found it in the back. Man does Bats keep weird stuff!" Kid Flash regained control of the wheel and started for Gothom. "Did you find him?" Came a voice on the intercom in the plains dashboard. "Yes sir Bato!" Wally saluted even though Batman couldn't see him. "Good. Report back if anything goes wrong. Has he woken up yet?" Batman asked. Kid Flash didn't know how Batman knew Robin was 'asleep' but he decided it was best not to question. "Um. Yeah. He kinda attacked us. But Midnight found a club in the back." He answered. "TELL ALFRED HE ATTACKED A GIRL AND IT WAS KINDA RUDE!" Midnight yelled. 'She's the one who said not to yell.' Kid Flash thought. "Ok. Report back if anything goes wrong." Batman replied the the the intercom was filled with static.


	3. Pancakes and Chicken Clubs

AN: Hey. I know the chapters are short but I update everyday except Sundays for gods sake so don't complain peoples! Thank you reviewers! You are deeply appreciated! DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!

IMPORTANT!

I changed Robins age from when he got adopted to 6 so when 7 is mentioned you will understand.

If I add Robins brothers then they all will be older than him. IF. More than likely not because I barely know of them.

Ages:

Starfire: 14 almost 15

Cyborg: 17

Beastboy: Just turned 13

Raven: 15

Richard:13 nearly 14

Wally: 15

Beverly:14

When Robin awoke AGAIN, he was in his room on his bed. He was wearing blue pajamass with... footies... 'Ugh this is embarrassing.' Thought Robin, now Richard But as he prefers to be called, Dick. 'When did he get these? When I was 7?' The 13 year old sighed. He got out of bed and opened his door, peeking outside. Nothing except the smell of smoke. 'WAIT. SMOKE?' Dick thought racing to the kitchen as fast as he could. When he got there he saw Midnight and Kid Flash. Now they were Wally West and Beverly Wickham. They were trying to cook pancakes. At least they were trying. If you could even call it that. Letting them cook is MUCH worse than letting Wally drive the batcopter.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! TRYING TO BLOW UP THE HOUSE?!" The raven haired boy yelled. They turned. Wally was trying to put out a fire on the frying pan while Beverly was pouring mix into a bowl. "Um by the way it looks, YES.' The blue eyed girl yelled back sarcastic. Wally smiled. "We felt bad for kidnapping you so were trying to make it up by making some breakfast even thought it's like 8 pm." Dick helped Wally put out the fire. "You can make it up by taking me back. AND DON'T KNOCK ME OUT AGAIN."

"Can't. We promised Bruce we would-"

"DO I LOOK OR SOUND LIKE I CARE ABOUT YOUR PROMISE TO HIM?"

Midnight smirked. "Looks like you still have daddy problems."

Before Dick could reply Alfred walked him and looked shocked at the sight. Pancake mix was all over

Wally and Beverly. The stove was slightly burnt. And don't even get me started on the pancakes! "Ah master Richard. Good to see you are awake and uninjured."

"Oh my. Why would you think I would injured? I was only riding in the batcopter with Wally driving and Beverly holding a CLUB! Where did you get that anyway?" Dick said the first two parts in a sarcastic manner. "I'm not telling. And I didn't know till afterward that it was shaped like a chicken. HAHA. Chicken club! Wonder what it tastes like!" Midnight joked. 'Bruce has weird taste.' She thought. Alfred nodded. "Master Bruce will be here in a couple hours. I suggest in that time you clean up your mess. Doesn't look to bad. I'll cook supper once your done." Then he left without another word. Dick sighed. This was going to be a very long week.

AN: I ALSO KNOW THAT I AM THE VERY FIRST TO EVER USE A PERSON NAMED BEVERLY AS AN OC NAME IN TEEN TITANS. As a matter a fact I happen like that name.


	4. Jester of Nightmares

AN: Won't be able to update much. NEED NEW LAPTOP. This will not be very long nor will it be written good. Also give me ideas for some chapters. I'll use'em and give you credit in the AN.

IMPORTANT LOOK ABOVE

"So what should we do first?" Asked Wally. "IDK. We'll think of somethin." Beverly replied. Dick looked annoyed. He hated the fact he was gonna be locked up here for a while. "Well, we could help me escape back to Titans tower?" You know who offered. They didn't looked to amused. "Ya know we can't Richie Rich so hush up before I really send ya back to Titans tower. In pieces." Beverly threatened. "Better than being locked up here." He muttered. So they just decided to talk a bit. Ya know catch up on things. "Wish Roy could be here but Titans East is driving him nuts with a buncha stuff that's makin him get into tizzys." Beverly snorted. Even though she had a deep northern voice she still talked a bit southern but it was a bit rare."It's funny how I'm the Jester of Nightmares and I didn't even send that one upon him. (Giving you a clue about who she's based off of.) Wally snickered at her. "Well all you have to is enter Miss America and you'll be a nightmare for the judges." She knocked him over the head with the chicken club. (Yum?) "EY'! I coulda socked ya harder but I'm ina good mood so don't ruin it fore me huh?!" She said raising her fist in front of her face while she talked. Dick chuckled. He missed her attitude. But I don't wanna go into a teary flashback. "Dinner Time!" Alfred called. "I made Spaghetti and meatballs!" (Wow so original) "Yahoo! Race ya Pineapple heads and Apple Faces!" Beverly called running out of the room. "Ey'! NO SUPER POWERS! ROY RED HEAD EVEN FOLLOWS THE DANG RULES!" Wally smiled running out of the room. "Come on Dick! Or we'll have to pig out without ya!" Dick smiled and ran after them. "Uh huh just try! I DARE YOU!"

After Wally had eaten most of the food and Beverly wacked him over the head. They sat on the couch and watched Titanic just for kicks. "I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO! Immediately lets him go. Man whoever wrote this movie is mentally deranged!" Beverly laughed. She sounded like a chipmunk. "Do you wrote it?" Dick smirked. She returned the smirk. "Ooooh think yer soooo smart dontcha? Well come 'ere!" She grabbed him into a noogie. 'Why me?' Dick thought trying to escape her iron grip. "What ya wanna do now?" Wally asked yawning. Beverly let go of Dick yawning too. "Maybe just a little nap." They both curled up on the couch. Dick hadn't noticed till now that he was exhausted. 'Maybe just a little one.' He thought drifting off. Just as her fell asleep he heard a knock at the door.

It had been a exhausting day for Bruce Wayne. He had to fight off reporters and paperwork. On his way home he had thought about his son, Richard. He was probably irate about him buying the silly but cute footie pajamas. But Wonder Woman thought they would look cute on him. So he bought them. He got out of the car and went to the door and knocked. Alfred answered it. "Welcome home. Master Richard and his friends are asleep on the couch." Bruce handed Alfred his breif case and headed towards the couch. There he saw the raven haired boy in his blue footie pajamas. He looked at him. He was a lot... smaller than he had remembered. Oh well didn't matter to him. He picked him up letting his head rest on his shoulder. He carried him up to his room laying him on his bed covering him up. He grabbed Dicks favorite stuffed animal, Peanut. The torn elephant was dirty and ragged but it was little he had left of his parents. He put it under his arm. Dick turned over on one side letting his hand droop over the bed. Bruce smiled. Surprisingly. He hadn't seen the kid in over a year. He kept questioning himself why he didn't get him sooner but it didn't matter now. He was home. "Hope you doin the right thing Wayne. Or he isn't gonna be so happy." Called a voice behind him. There standing in the door way was Beverly Wickham. He gray blue eyes had something odd about them. They didn't reflect sunlight like normal eyes do. He black hair greasy looking and messy. Bruce did nothing but brush away the raven bangs from Dicks face. "I doubt he's happy now." She added still staring at him. She was wearing a black tank top, gym shorts a newsboy cap. The only thing she had kept from her costume was her skull necklace. She kept every single nightmare that anyone who ever lived had. Didn't matter if the necklace was made after they were born it still kept there fears and nightmares locked inside. He didn't answer but walked past her. "I know your fears Wayne. I know everyone's. Your nightmare are kept with me at all times. I know you dream about the Joker getting him or Two Face and you not being there to help but he was fine before you had to jump and and make me and Wal (Short for Wally.)

kidnap the poor soul. I kept fightmares, fears, and lost souls and broken hearts, forgotten dreams and sins in me. So I know when someone did something bad. And this is one of them. He WILL get out. He WILL find a way." She finished her lecture with a turn and a stomp of her foot. Bruce stopped and said. "He won't get out. And if he finds a way. I WILL stop him." And he walked off. Beverly glared at him. 'Ha fine.' She thought. 'Wayne thinks he so smart. If Richie Rich can't find a way.' She smirked. 'Then my robotic demon monkeys will.'


	5. Titan Terra Returns

AN: MY KITTY IS MISSING! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! My kitty has gone missing :'( I won't be able to update much since he is gone and I must look for him!

This chapter is kinda RobRea kinda RobStar so it's for both lovers. Well Robin doesn't interact with them but it's just kind of 'I think of you all the time' thing.

Starfire woke up the next morning as a happy as a little butterfly. She stretched and opened up her curtains to reveal the sun shining and birds flying outside her window. "Hello friends! It is I Starfire! I have returned from the 'sleeping' and from the 'dreams!' Is this day not wonderful?" Starfire exclaimed entering the main room of Titans Tower. Beastboy was trying to cook tofu while Cyborg was trying to cook bacon. "HEY! We ate your snotty fake meat yesterday! Today we eat the real stuff! Not your McDonald's plastic!" Cyborg yelled trying to grab the frying pan away from Beastboy. "NO! We ate or more like you and the others ate you horrid meat and puke all last week and I only had lettuce and some tofu eggs!" BB screamed trying to take the frying pan back but lost grip making it fly into Cyborgs face. "AAAAAAAH! IT BURNS!" He yelled trying to get the steaming bacon off his face. He grabbed it off but it left a trail of grease all over his face. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID! NOW THERE'S GREASE IN MY SYSTEM AND IT WILL TAKE HOURS TO CLEAN OUT!" Cyborg yelled pointing at the grease atop his head. BB smirked. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR EATING INNOCENT ANIMALS!" Cyborg lunged at Beastboy. They tackled each other till Raven used her magic to lift them apart. "Quit it you two. Or you won't be the only ones tackling each other." She said not looking up from the book she was reading. They nodded glaring at each other. "Fine. We'll just have cruddy old pop tarts then." Cyborg said crossing his arms and pouting. BB laughed. "Cyborg! You face is hilarious when you pout dude! Your like 17! GET A GRIP!" Cyborg raised his fist but Raven glared. He stopped and glared a Beastboy while he was smiling. Starfire wondered where Robin was. Wait. He was gone on his 'mission.' Her face saddening as her heart sank. Raven looked at her for a moment but then went back to her book. 'Robin is fine.' She thought. Since they had a special link, she could check his emotions or even try to telegraphically send a message. She tried before but it never really worked. She could feel his emotions though and if he felt angry or hurt she could try to find and see what's wrong with him or something like that. She was a bit worried though. He usually doesn't leave without a goodbye or where he was going. 'I'll check his emotions. Just in case.' She closed her book and crossed her legs into the form she usually meditates in. When she found it she sensed anger, sadness, betrayal, and hurt. She had never sensed these things from Robin. She now was getting worried but controlled it. 'Robin can take care of himself. I'll check a little later and see if he is alright.' She thought grabbing her book and leaving her seat and laid on the couch reading her book again. 'He'll be fine.'

Richard woke up still in his adorable blue footie pajamas. He groaned and rolled on his side in his bed, pulling the covers farther over his body. Dick then noticed when he fell asleep on the couch that there were not cover over him then. He sat up and stretched. He looked over at his clock. 10:00. Dick looked down at his covers. He was in his bed. Usually, when a person falls asleep on the couch, they wake up on the couch. Never in the bed. Unless someone carries them to bed, it's impossible. "Alfred, Wally, and Beverly don't have the strength to carry me up here. It would have had to been...' He groaned falling back down on his pillow. He looked up at his ceiling. 'Well I can't stay here forever' He thought. Dick jumped out of bed and opened his door. No one. He walked out slowly. He smelled eggs and bacon. He walked down the stairs quietly. (I think he lives on the upstairs. I never actually seen the manor. Only a tiny bit. But I know it has lots of stairs.) He peeked in the kitchen. He saw Wally and Beverly helping- well trying to help Alfred make bacon and eggs but he kept insisting that he was fine and to go sit down at the table. The table. He saw a huge (AS IN TALL AND BUFF) man at the table reading a newspaper. He backed away trying to head back to his room till a hand grabbed him. 'Agh. She ruins everything.' He thought as he turned back to see the smiling girl with the short black hair and blue gray eyes. "Nice to see your up, blue footie pajama boy!" She laughed dragging him into the kitchen. He tried not to look at his mentor reading the newspaper but he took a few glances. "Ah Master Richard you are awake." Alfred said pushing Wally back from the stove as he tried to grab the pan full of eggs. Richard smiled and nodded. Beverly pushed him into the chair across from

His mentor. He glared. He folded his arms on the table and laid his head on them. He looked the away from him. "I believe the mail run. I shall go get it." Alfred said taking his apron off and heading out of the room. Beverly and Wally followed. Dick knew they were lying just to get him and Bruce to reunite and stuff. There was silence for a while till he could not take it anymore. "You didn't have to make them kidnap me." He said. Bruce looked up. "The Two Face has escaped and I need you back here to keep an eye on you." He replied. Dick looked surprised. "I was fine with the Titans." He crossed his arms and laid back in his chair. "You never should have joined the Titans. You never should have left." Bruce said looking back down at his newspaper. Dick flared. Anger, sadness, betrayal, hurt. No one talks about his friends that way. Not even Batman. "They will never live up to your greatness. They will be nothing but sidekicks. Especially the alien. She acts to nice around the worst of villains. It will get her killed someday. The only one that might have potential is that little demon girl. But even she can't-" 'SHUT IT. YOU CANNOT TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS THAT WAY. AND THAT ALIEN GIRL YOU KEEP DISSIN HAPPENS TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND. AND DON'T JUST COMPLIMENT RAVEN THEN TRY TO DISS HER EVER AGAIN. SHE COULD KICK YOUR BUTT ANYTIME, ANYWHERE. YOU WILL NEVER EVER TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS THAT WAY EVER AGAIN. OR TWO FACE WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS!" Dick raged. His face was red. 'He is going to kill me. But that was so worth it.' He thought to himself. Bruce looked surprised by his outburst then glared. "Go up to your room. You do not talk to me that way. I'll-" He started but sick cut in. "You don't talk about my friends that way." 'Ooooh bad idea.' Beverly and Wally thought spying on them from the other room. 'This is getting good. Can't wait to tell the Titans about this.' Wally thought. 'I'm gonna through this man the best funeral.' Beverly thought. Bruce's face was red but Richard was smiling. Not the happy smile but more like 'I'm winning and you know it' smile. It was a bit scary from him but Bruce was gonna be even scarier when he got a hold of Richard.

Beastboy was takin a walk through downtown. He had swag like usual. He had his normal smile on. He was pickin up pizza for the Titans. AS he was walkin he heard a a bank alarm go off. He raced towards it. But someone had already beat him to it. 'That can't be...TERRA?' He thought. The blond girl was taking out the bad guy! (I AM A TERRA SUPPORTER! I AM THAT WAY WITH EVERY TITAN!) Once she was done she handed the unconscious men to the police. When she looked in Beastboys direction her eyes widened in fear. She ran. "WAIT! TERRA! He called. He ran after her for what seemed like hours. "Terra! Wait! Were not angry with you! We don't hate you!" He called again. Terra tripped falling down on the hard concrete. She tried to get up but not before Beastboy stopped her. "Terra! I thought you were at that school! I thought you forgot!" BB said helping her up. Terra looked away. "I never forgot Beastboy. I didn't want to remember." She whispered. "I can't go back with you and the Titans okay? I did the unforgivable and you can't persuade me to come back." BB looked into her blue eyes. "Then were will you go Terra?" Terra sighed. "Back to my home in Markovia. (Where Terra originated) I can't stay here in Jump. You guys hate me don't you. Don't fake kindness. I don't deserve it." BB smiled and hugged her. "Come on Terra. You would not have joined Slade if you were in your right mind then. After I said that I would stay with you no matter what you did and then I betray you was much more evil then almost destroying a city. I betrayed a friend. It is partially (BB USED A BIG WORD) my fault you joined Slade. The other part is Slade's fault. So yeah. You're coming home. At Titans Tower is where you belong." BB finished his awesome speech. Terra looked like she was gonna cry. Cry tears of happiness. "Even after all I have done you still want me back?" She asked. BB smiled. "More than ever." They hugged. BB landed a kiss on her cheek. She was probably the happiest girl that ever lived. At least she was doin better than Robin.

AN: You don't like Terra? SUCK IT UP. Terra is the most under appreciated character in all of Teen Titans. I hate how they made her evil. They should burn for what they did. Hey all you Terra Haters out there! TERRA IS TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOU EVER WERE!


	6. Caught up and Plans

AN: I won't update much because I'm a bit depressed okay? My cat is missing and everyone is being a jerk so yeah. Thanks for reading my stories people! It means a lot to me.

Richard was on his bed in his room trying to think. Bruce had actually pulled him by his ear up to his room when he did nothing wrong! Well, he kinda yelled but you know Bruce was dissing his friends. 'Even though I am going to get grounded for a month it was still worth it. Standing up to Batman is suicide but I did it and lived. Without apologizing! Man I am awesome.' He thought with a smirk. He took out his phone from the drawer. It had full power. He pushed a few buttons till he got to the place where the texting took place. (It says the word 'texting' is not in the dictionary...)

D: So how'd I do?

W: u did FANTASTIC! And ur not dead!

D: Thanks Wal, where's bev?

W: Idk. I think she went to go update the Titans on our little 'mission'

D: Lol. Well this mission is going to be over soon. VERY SOON.

W: But your dad's got u cornered bro! How u gonna escape?

D: I can't say it here. I know he's gonna hack into my phone and see this if he get's suspicions. Tell ya later. We better delete these texts too.

W: Dude sometimes you are so smart it sickens me.

D: Lol. It isn't easy being a genius. Someday I hope you'll get to experience it too.

W: Shut up

D: :D see ya

W: bye

Dick deleted the texts and shut off his phone. He look out his window. He couldn't see much besides the back yard. Mr. Moody Mentor had made it that he could not see the sidewalk or the school or anything besides the stupid backyard. This is why he left. He was sick and tired of not having any freedoms. Tired of being babied and treated like glass figurine. Fragile and breakable. He had asked Bruce why he could be Robin but not be able to go outside into the real world. He had answered that he could not keep an eye on him and he had no weapons to keep himself safe. 'There are people who will kill you just because you are my ward.' He had said to him long ago just as he was becoming Robin. He was adopted when he was 5 and became Robin when he was 6. (MY VERSION) He had spent a year training. He learned quickly and now he was good enough to beat the winners in gymnastics who qualified for the Olympics. He looked back at the ceiling. He felt his stomach growl. Sighing he rolled over back under the covers. He was sleepy even though he had longer than 7 hours of sleep. Didn't matter to him. He fell asleep faster then (insert something very fast.) in a/on a/ect. (insert something to finish the proverb thing).

"Well that was uncalled for and a bit humiliating." Beverly muttered as she sat down at the table. "For him of course. But my father wouldn't even do that to me even if we didn't have company over." Bruce was back sitting at the table eating and looking over the newspaper. "Because your father is a coward and did not raise you well." (I cannot write Bruce XD Excuse any idiocy.) "OH! I see... who raised the little kid who yelled at you? Hmm... Look at Mister Bundle-of-Joy over here. Do you think he was raised well? He was but look at him now. All sad and lonely with no one to play with." Beverly mocked saying the last part with a longing and sad like. Bruce glared. "Oh don't insult my father again. He could burn your face off if he wanted too. Literally. Since he is the King of Fire and all." She smiled a evil smile. "You sir, have made me sick to my stomach with your teaching skills. I'm gonna go somewhere and puke my guts out." She walked off. Alfred looked at Bruce questioningly. "This is not like you Master Bruce. Usually you would have said something more than just a few sentences." Bruce did not look up from his coffee. "Just let if go Alfred. Just let it go." Was all he said and took a drink of his coffee. Alfred looked at the clock. "Ah, Master Bruce, I believe it is time you head off to work." Bruce sighed and got up from his chair. "Thank you Alfred. It was delicious." He walked out without another word. Alfred looked at his plate. Full. He didn't take a bite. Alfred chuckled and continued doing whatever he was doing.

BB brought Terra back to the tower and explained the robbery to them. They welcomed her back with open arms. Even Raven. She sensed that Terra was telling the truth that she hated Slade wanted to be with them again and would do anything and everything if they asked her. Terra went to her room to set up things. BB had caught her up with things that had happened while she was gone. Robin was on his 'mission' with Batman and others .Starfire was watching BB and Cy play a video game till the screen changed to a girl in a top hat and a a black tank top with a a skirt with blue triangles at the bottom. "HEYA TITANS!" She screamed scaring everybody. Even Raven. Only a bit though. More like she was surprised. "I'VE GOT SOME NEWS ON ROBIN AND THE MISSION HE IS TAKING! You must be worried. I can tell." She said her eyes dancing. (Not literally) "Well here's the news. When we got to... The place where the mission is taking place. Kid Flash told me to tell you guys this. I was there but I was barely paying attention but man I can remember it was awesome!" Beverly now Midnight smirked. She was gonna have to change things up a bit. "Bats kept dissing Stafire and Raven. He said Star was too nice and Raven was a loser and a witch. He also the BB and Cy were cowards and always horsin arounnd but Robin was all like: CRASH DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY FRIENDS THEY COULD KICK YOUR BUTT ANY DAY ANYWHERE BAM! AWESOMENS! Oh you guys should have been there it was great! He defended you guys like like pro! He even lived! I mean how many people scream at THE BATMAN and live? NONE! Besides Rob of course! And yours truly. And there was Wonder Woman and- AH FORGET IT! Anyways, Rob was on fire man! Not literally haha but it was awesome." She finished with a light laugh. 'Ahhh they are idiots if they actually believe that. Cyborg and Beastboy looked happy and like they were gonna cry. "I just lost a lot of respect for Batman." BB said sadly. "But Rob defended us? Man he's got guts dude!" BB and Cyborg laughed. Starfire was smiling. "OH FRIEND ROBIN WILL BE BACK SOON YES?!" She asked excitedly. Midnight sweat dropped. She had to think quick. "Depends on how the mission goes. If it goes well, he will. If not, He will be in intensive care." She immediately regretted her words. 'That was not a very good diction.' She thought mentally slapping herself. Starfire looked shock and almost like she was gonna cry. "BUT DON'T WORRY OKAY? Rich- Robin is VERY good at these types of missions." She said. Raven got up and looked at her with suspicion. "Okay then. What type of mission is it?" She asked. At great timing Midnight's phone rang. 'Oh my freakin God thank you Wally.' Midnight thought as she grabbed for her phone. She knew it was Wally because she does not give her number to many people and Wally was the only one available right now and she new it. "Um. I have to take this bye!'" She said and the screen went black. Raven sat back down. She knew Midnight twisted some parts on her story. Reason she knew that was because Robin could never take on Batman in a million years.


	7. Getting Ready

AN: Thanks for reading! I don't own TT. That is the disclaimer for the whole thing. REQUESTS! I LOVE'M! SHOWS ME PEOPLE ARE LISTENING!

PM IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR REQUEST OF STORIES OR CHAPTERS! I WILL GLADLY WRITE THEM IF THEY ARE IN MY TYPE OF ZONE!

HELP! QUESTION! Do you like the name Beverly!? I need your HONEST opinion! Idk why. I just wonder if people actually like it lol.

Richard looked for his Robin suit in the Batcave, He found it folded in a corner. He stuffed it in a bag. He also found his mask, tool belt, and communicator. Dick stuffed it into the same bag. He grabbed his wallet and a couple sets of clothes. Dick knew that Bruce would make him go back to school. So he had gotten an identical backpack and would switch it out with his original. Good plan eh? Problem was that school started in two weeks. TWO WHOLE WEEKS! But that gave him time to relax and set up his plan. He would give his backpack to Beverly to keep at her house. He knew Wally and Bev would help him. They were jerks sometimes. Especially Beverly. But they were awesome friends. He was told that when he was de-aged into a a baby, Beverly would NEVER EVER stop going ga ga over him. Her usual scowl was never on her face when he was around. They said she kept saying. "OHMYFREAKINGOSH YOU ARE THE CUTEST THING! AWWWWWW I WUV BABY RICHIE RICH! AWWWWWWL I LOVE HIM I LOVE HIM I LOVE HIM and so on." Wally said that he thought Beverly was his mom. Probably her blue eyes. It gave people bad thoughts that he thought Beverly was his mom and Bruce was his dad... Awkward moment. Wally kept wanting to teach him how to ride a skateboard and play video games but Beverly kept hogging him. Roy, or should I say ROSEMARY (You would find this funny if you read my OTHER stories!) wanted to teach him how to sit down and shut up but Beverly beat him up and later kept cooing over baby Richard. He found it funny that Beverly, the girl who acted to freakin tough, would melt at the sight of a ordinary circus baby. He chuckled. Now they had blackmail. But then again, Beverly does too. But we won't go there. He gave his bag to Beverly (I keep typing Midnight for some reason.) to take to her house and hide. For now he would just he would relax and still act angry a little but would loosen up around Bruce. That way Bruce would expect nothing. He smiled at his genius plan. They would expect absolutely nothing.

(But he forgets, that THE BATMAN is his dad. Soooo maybe he should think about that little ole plan of his some more.)

Starfire pranced around the room like a happy kitten. Robin stood up for her against his father. She did not know who this man of bats was but he sounded tough. REALLY REALLY tough! But friend Robin stood up for her anyway. What a noble and brave soul he was. Raven kept reading her book while Cy and BB kept gossiping about Robin standing up to Batman while playing video games. Starfire smiled. Robin was okay. That bad feeling was gone. For now.

Bruce was doing paper work while all the ladies outside his door gossiped about little Richie Rich returning to school in two weeks. He sighed. He had pulled Dick by his ear all the way up yo his room. It was harsh. He hears with those things ya know. He had also yelled at him not to come out till he came back but he wasn't coming back till 8 pm that night. And besides, Richard never listens to him anymore. So why would he now?

AN: Sorry it was so short. I'm busy so be glad I updated at all. Adios my fellow readers! I must update Mentally and Physically. Read my stories please! I have two others that need more readers!


	8. You think this is bonding?

AN: After I get all my Teen Titan ideas written and finished (There are TONS by the way) I'm gonna start on something else. And Once I'm finished with my other stuff I'll go back to Teen Titans, which, sadly, I do not have many ideas for the other stuff I'm gonna write about. Oh well. Here's the 8th chapter! Also I never cuss in my stories. If I do that's just for like to dramatize it but nothing bad. This isn't exactly your PG13 movie. Story. Book. Thing. P.S. I think it will be easier to read this way. I hate when the words are all jumbled together in a huge compacted paragraph.

The next day our friend Richard was watching TV. It was around 10 am. His friends couldn't

come over but he managed to give Beverly his bag to keep at her place so Bruce wouldn't find it. He

didn't know exactly where she lived. All he knew was that she lived alone. And that her father was a

demon. And kinda... Dead but not dead. But not Zombie dead. She's like of a Raven/Starfire mix. That

made absolutely no sense. How could you have a Raven/Starfire mix. That means she could be

anything. It was exactly specific. So he just thought of her as a Raven with a pinch of attitude. Like

when his counterpart Robin was sassy. Yeah. That was her. He was eating breakfast and watching TV

when the door bell rang. He knew it couldn't be anybody that didn't know of him. Bruce didn't allow

anyone onto his property without knowing who they are and why they're her. So he sat there laying on

the couch eating pancakes. "Ah, Master Bruce. You took the night shift correct? Did you remember my

_**idea?**_ Dick froze. What was this 'idea' of his? Was it to lock him up in a cage for him to never escape

and see the light of day? No. Not Alfred. Alfred was on his side... Wasn't he? "Yes, Alfred. I know."

Bruce sounded annoyed. Dick slumped farther down the couch praying no one would see him. "Master,

Dick? Would you come here for a moment?" Dick got up. Of course Alfred just HAD to bring him up.

Come over here and bond with Master Bruce. I'm sick of your squabbling. It sounded more like that.

"Yeah?" He asked in the most delightful manner he could. "How about you and Master Bruce go have

a picnic in the park. Go on and I'll bring some snacks" Alfred asked. As in park he meant 'Specialized

Backyard.' Woopdeedoo. This was gonna be fun. "Fine." Dick said and trudged outside.

Dick knew where all the security cameras were. One time he dismantled them as a prank and

got grounded for it. He thought it was quite funny though when Bruce was a bit worried and kept

calling out for him. Like a game of hide 'n seek except with an angry parents and a sly 11 year old.

Bruce and him sad on opposites sides of a bench with a table in front of them. Alfred was laying food

for them, humming a soft tune. When he was done, he went back inside the manor, leaving the young

13 year old with his adoptive father. They sat there, leaving the food untouched. "Nice day isn't it?"

Bruce asked. Wow, he actually started a conversation not involving death or the Joker correctly. Well,

there's a first time for everything. "Yeah." Dick answered back moodily. He looked into the bush beside

beside them. A security camera right in his face. "You didn't have to put so many ya know." Bruce

looked at him and then the camera. "You know why I put them here. Don't comment on it." Dick folded

his arms and pouted. "Your pouting again." Bruce said smirking. "No I'm not. I'm crossing his arms

and turned his head away. Bruce chuckled. "Don't laugh at me old man!" Dick said lightly punching

Bruce. He was still smirking. "Jerk." Dick said and turned his head away again. Bruce was thought his

behavior was funny? Well, soon. He would get back at him. Yeah. He would play the most meanest,

baddest, worst prank in the world. Oh yes this would be fun. Dick smirked. "What are you smirking

about?" Bruce asked. Dick turned. He had lost his smirk on the outside. But on the inside? Oh no. This

had only just begun.

AN: Ya know how in the last chapter about Dick going to school? Well, here's a SPOILER. Of course Dick is home schooled since the world doesn't know about him. And Alfred has a close friend who can teach. So he hires him. Beverly, Wally, and Roy have school with him so it will feel like a real school. She slips him his backpack that he uses so it feels more realistic and I won't tell you how he escapes or if he even does escape. :)


	9. The Prank

AN:

Crazy cat: You like my story :') I AM SO HAPPY! You should check out my other stories too!

Look at this AWESOME rap I made.

**So kiddies let me get this straight,**

**Secret from the World is really great?**

** But if you really wanted me to continue**

** How about you send me a REVIEW!**

Dick smiled down at his work. He had successfully made a giant smoke a of bomb. He

borrowed some stuff from Wally and Beverly to make this since his father didn't have any dangerous

stuff within his reach. He had gotten some fake blood from Beverly that she had lying around. (DON'T

ASK**) **He had also gotten some sunscreen and a lighter from Wally. You won't believe what happens if

you light a fire then throw a bottle of sunscreen in. Don't try this at home kids, it WILL blow your hand

off. He had a duplicate of what clothes he was wearing and Roy had helped him tear them to pieces. He

had a cruel smile on his face. He cared for his father like a adoptive son would, but he had just gone too

far. Dick disabled all the security cameras. Because if his plan was ruined, he would never see the light

of day again. Bruce had invited Wally, Roy, and Beverly over so Dick wouldn't be lonely. If his idea

didn't work he had a school switch the backpack idea as backup. He and his friends went outside. They

had smiles on there faces even though they found picnics not that great. Beverly hated sunny days, but

enjoyed the wind and food. Wally loved picnics just because of the food. Roy liked sitting in the

shadows all mysterious like and eating. His friends were also great actors. Beverly could fake cry like

pro, and Roy could lose his serious,sarcastic personality for the prank. Wally could fake cry too and

fake cry too, and fake trying to hide his tears but fake fail too. The night before, he had asked Beverly

to perform a spell. A spell that she would sneak into the Wayne Manor and look taller and act like a

criminal. She had gotten away but made sure she was on camera. Bruce was a bit panicky but hid it

well but Dick could tell he was worried. The purpose of this will be revealed in this chapter They sat

down at a table and Alfred sat the food down as well. "Thanks Alfie!." Dick said digging into a

watermelon. Alfred smiled. He friends thanked him too and started to eat but cruel smiles were on there

faces. He wish he didn't have to do this. He didn't want to make Alfred sad from this horrid prank.. But

he would find out it was a prank anyway. Since he was going back

to be a superhero and would be all over the news. But he would have a plan by then. Bruce came out,

looking fancy shmancy in his tuxedo. "So Mr. Wayne, I heard someone broke in last night." Beverly

said starting up a conversation. He nodded grimly. "Oh my. Well, hope it doesn't happen again. Hey

guys wanna go act like play football or somethin." She didn't know how to play football in the first

place, but they all nodded. Bruce smirked and went back into the house. Perfect. She grabbed a a

football from a basket near the door. Smiling, she tossed it too Wally. They ran tossing it back and

forth. Wally took some sunscreen from his pocket. Dick took out a lighter and the smoke bomb he had

made. Beverly took out her fake blood. Roy had a torn up green shirt and tanish white kackies out.

They were pretty much ready. Wally put the football down and set it on fire and back away. Roy put the

teared up clothing beside it. Beverly sprayed the fake blood everywhere. She then started her fake

crying and so did everyone else. Dick laughed and threw his smoke bomb and the sunscreen into the

fire. BOOOM! Dick ran away. He was covered in the the fake blood and a bit of ashes but he was fine.

He took the escape root Beverly had made when she broke in. There he took off his shirt to reveal the

upper part of the Robin costume. He took off his pants and slipped on his boots. He put his civilian

clothing in a suit case. He was out! He jumped on top of buildings and landed in an alley way. He

found his motorcycle there too. He was prepared. He was genius. Bruce never saw it coming. He rode

towards Jump City. Where the he would be home with the Titans.

Beverly stood there. Tears in her eyes. "NOOO!" She had screamed before. Wally and Roy stood there

in shock. She fell to her knees looking at the torn clothing. Blood covered everything. The bushes and

trees and picnic table. Roy and Wally had tears in there eyes and a look of disbelief. Bruce and Alfred

ran out. It was a very powerful blast. Bruce and Alfred gasped at the sight. Roy was on the ground like

he had fallen. Wally was dunked over a bush. And Beverly was on her knees. "What..." Bruce said,

unable to finish his sentence. Beverly looked up at him. Her tears covered her blue eyes. "H-he went to

go **gasp** get the ball because I threw it **gasp** too hard and and-" She was unable to finish her sentence as

Well. "It... We heard a boom and this was all we... found." Roy looked down. His eyes were wide.

Bruce clenched his fists. "The man who came here last night... He must have planted a bomb to kill

me... And Dick paid the price... How could I have been so stupid!" He screamed. He had tears in his

eyes. He walked back inside. Alfred looked sad too. He looked like he was going to cry. They all stood

there in a daze. But the four children knew, that this was all, a cruel, evil, prank.

Dick, now Robin, was smiling. He was free! "I'M FREE! What's my name? Dr. FREE! Dr. Scott

Free! SORRY NOT AUTOGRAPHS TODAY!" He screamed. He didn't care. Around an hour later he

arrived at Titans tower. He had a few scorch marks on him but he was home. He got off his motorcycle

and got on the boat at the dock. He stopped it at the shore and got out. He had a cruel, wicked, happy

smile on his face. He had gotten cabin fever at the house. He put his motorcycle by the Tower. 'Home at

last!' He thought. 'I did it. I am the king of pranks!'

Starfire stood looking out over the sea. She was sad. She missed Robin. She could tell Raven

missed him too. Almost as much as her. She couldn't help but see a tiny figure getting in a boat at the

docks in the distance. She squinted. He was riding a motorcycle and he had a red a helmet on. He was

also wearing some ridiculous pixie boots. "ROBINS BACK!" She squealed. Everyone, including

Raven, jumped. "Really Star?" Asked Cyborg. She nodded happily. The boat had landed on the shore

and Cyborg,BB, and Raven looked out. Robin. They rushed out to greet there friend. "Rob!" Cyborg

and BB said. He looked over at them and waved. Starfire hugged him. He returned the hug and took off his helmet. They gasped. He had a a crazed smile and scorch marks and ashes in his hair. Some of his

mask was even torn. "Hey guys, wasup?" He put his helmet down. "What happened to your face

dude?" BB asked. Robin looked surprised. "My face? Oh, well some guy tried to blow me up. I

escaped but not without few bruises. But I'm fine. Maybe I should take a shower though." He smiled.

Cy patted him on the shoulder. "Great to have you back." "Great to be back." Robin replied. He smiled

but stopped when Terra came walking down the stairs. They stared at each other. "I think the bomb hit

me harder than I realize or Terra just came walking down the stairs and is currently staring at me."

Robin said rubbing his head. They all laughed. The Titans explained Terra and her appearance all of a

sudden. "Ok. Great to have you back Terra." He said and walked past. She smiled at him and nodded.

"As you said, great to be back." He grinned. Something had during that mission to put him in such a

good mood. They didn't really care though. At least not really. Robin's plan had worked. It actually

worked. But he didn't have a plan for when Bruce would find out about his devious little prank. Oh

man, was he in trouble.

AN: I can't wait to write the chapter when Bats finds out about the prank. It will probably be the one after the next. REVIEW. DO WHAT THE RAP I WROTE ABOUT TELLS YOU TO DO!


	10. Smile

AN:

Anonymous: Nope, Slade is NOT going to be in this story. Then it wouldn't be special! I was never planning Slade to be in much of my stories. Check'em out too! :)

Robin had been awfully cheerful the past few days. There had been little crime and if there was

his friends told him to rest a bit before crime fighting again since his "MISSION" was sort of a doozy.

Robin didn't fight though. He just said, "Whatever" then walked away. Creepy. The Titans were starting

to worry. Euphoric Robin is scary. Beastboy also found a new things in Terra he never knew before.

Terra loves to do puzzles. Some people find it childish to do puzzles with so much free time where you

you could be doing something useful. Terra finds it fun. She loves 5000 piece puzzles the best.

(Did one before... HATED IT) Nobody ever helped her though. Until BB came along. He would help

her do all sorts of them. Anyways, they had a great time. Raven and Cyborg kept a close eye on Robin

while Starfire was just happy that he was back. "Hey Robi, hand me that wrench would ya?" Cyborg

asked. He was under the T Car trying to fix who knows what. "Sure thing Cy." Robin replied and

handed him the wrench. "Thanks." He twisted and turned a few knobs. "There. All fixed." He slid out

from under the car to meet a smiling Robin. "What?" Cyborg asked. Robins face turned into confusion.

"Huh?"

"You're smiling."

Robin looked down then back up. "Guess I am. Weird huh?" He then got up and walked away. Cyborg?

He just sat there. Staring.'

Starfire was cooking... Something unknown and probably not edible. She stirred humming a

foreign tune till Robin walked in. "Hello friend Robin! Would you like to test the taste of your buds

with this **EDIBLE **concoction I have made." Robin was smiling, as stated before. "Sure Star." (NO

DON'T DO IT!) She handed him a spoon of brown cookie dough like substance. He took a bite and

swallowed. "Wow Star. This is actually pretty good." He said. Starfire smiled. He liked her cooking!

Wonderful! He walked away then. Starfire cocked her head. 'What a nice smile.' She thought. Then

returned to her cooking.

Beastboy walked down the hall, a towel around his neck. He had a water bottle in his hand. He

had been training forever! He had nothing else to do and no pranks to pull so he had decided to there

was no option left except to train. "Hey Rob. Watcha up too?" Beastboy asked passing Robin by.

"Nothin." He replied. "Maybe I'll train a bit then study some evidence on who Slade could be." BB

smirked. "Yeah. Same old. Same old" He then walked on. 'His smile is kinda weird. Oh well."

Raven was meditating on the top of Titans Tower. The sun was going down and the sunset was

beautiful. Robin came and sat down beside her. "Hey Raven. Whatcha doin out here all alone?" He

asked. Raven opened one eye. "Beastboy." Robin laughed.. A cheery laugh. It gave Raven a sense of

happiness. A warm fuzzy feeling. Weird. He then got up and started to leave. "Goodbye Robin." Raven

said. 'Nice smile.' She thought.

Robin walked into Titan living room to find Terra with a puzzle. "Hi Terra." He said. She smiled

at him. "Hi." He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and left. 'Never seen his smile before. It's nice

I guess.' She thought and returned to her puzzle.

AN: Sorry for the wait... NOT. I'm gonna take a short break from updating. I'm NOT quitting. So don't be alarmed.


	11. Authors Note

** I AM NOT QUITTING NOR PUTTING THIS ON HIATUS IF YOU ARE **

**WONDERING! The next chapter will be super long and the last so yeah, you get a hell of a long **

**chapter. So it will take at least 2 weeks since I do not have as much time as I used too. But when it**

**comes you will be overwhelmed with joy alright? I am not apologizing for any sadness upon this**

**note. I am the writer you are the reader, I decide when I update and I don't want to hear any **

**complaining. So yeah. I am not one of those authors who apologize for late updating. We have **

**better stuff to do than update. So suck it up.**


End file.
